Harry Potter and the Keyblade
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Harry Potter meets Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and travels with them to defeat the Heartless and Organization XIII in order to find Sirius. Post5th Year. WARNING SPOILERS FOR GAME AND BOOK
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Keyblade

Written by Chibikan

Summary: Post-5th Year summer. Harry meets Sora and joins him on his quest to stop the Heartless and the Nobodies. He also discovers that Sirius is NOT dead, the he is just somewhere in another world. Join Harry, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, as they travel the great many worlds and paths that lead to Kingdom Hearts. Follows the storyline for the second game. WARNING: BOOK AND GAME SPOILERS

Prologue:

Harry watched in horror as Sirius Black, his godfather, went head-to-head with Bellatrix Lestrange. He (Sirius) had just finished dodging one curse and was smiling a very cocky smile, not prepared for the next. The witch's wicked curse found it's mark, directly in the middle of his chest. Sirius' eyes widened in shock as he began to fall backwards, through a veil and into parts unknown, what one could only assume to be death.

"SIRIUS!!!" Harry shouted, sitting bolt upright in his bed. He looked around, realizing that he'd had yet another nightmare of that terrible evening at the Ministry of Magic. Tears welled up in his eyes as the grief came over him.

Meanwhile, in fair sized town, a young man with long brown hair, wearing a leather jacket with a red lion on it, was walking through the market plaza with a girl in a pink and white frilly dress, her brown hair in a long plait with a pink bow.

"So what are we looking for again, Aerith?" asked the young man.

"I'm not sure Leon, I just know I felt something enter our world earlier today. And it wasn't Sora and his friends either," replied the girl.

"KUPO KUPO!!!" came a cry as a small flying creature came up to them. "Leon, Aerith, there's a man near the Accessory Shop, he's unconscious and his head is bleeding."

Aerith looked at Leon. "I wonder who he could be?" Aerith asked out loud as they hurried to the accessory shop.

"I don't know, Aerith, but I have a feeling that's our something."

Just outside the accessory shop, as the moogle had said, there was a man. He was unconscious, laying sprawled on the cobblestones. A small thin stick lay not that far away from him. Long black hair obscured the face of the man.

AN: I sure hope you can figure out who the unconscious man is. Any suggestions are welcome. I hope you all enjoy this new fic of mine.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Keyblade

Chapter One: Black Creatures and Three Heroes

Author's Notes: Before I go on, I would like to apologize for the hold up on this particular story. When I first began it, I made a very common mistake that beginning writers make, I forgot to have a plan, a place for this to end up. But now, after so long, I think I finally know what to do and where to take this. Thank you ever so much for your patience.

Harry cursed the nightmares that kept him up half the night as he tiredly weeded Aunt Petunia's flower beds. It was always the same thing, Sirius falling through the veil. But oddly enough, it was the veil that intrigued Harry. There was something about that veil, something that made him think that maybe Sirius wasn't dead as he and everyone else originally thought. He wondered what that veil was.

A skittering sound caused Harry to turn around. Nothing was there. He shook his head and returned to pulling out a particularly nasty and stubborn weed. There it was again, that odd skittering, like something coming up from behind him. This is time he turned around, his wand ready for action. Again, there was nothing there. "Good, Harry, you're becoming as paranoid as Moody. Next you'll be carrying a private hip flask on your person and rigging garbage cans to attack passersby." he turned again to pull out the weed…

And came face to face with a strange black bug-creature with two glowing yellow eyes. "Ahhh!" he whipped his wand out again, "Stupefy!" The bug creature was stunned for just a moment. Victims were NOT supposed to fight back. Harry stood up, prepared to run for the house, but more of the bug-creatures surrounded him. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" he fired stunner after stunner, but they would not stay down like normal things. Obviously they were immune to stunners. This was bad. They jumped all over him, literally. He was covered in the creatures that must have been made of pure dark magic. A dark substance started forming around him and pulling him into it. "HELP!" he called out desperately as he lost his wand and disappeared into the black hole that had been created in the middle of the backyard.

Meanwhile, hovering a small planet with a simple community on one section, a large castle on another, and a dark looking manor complete with graveyard on the third, was an interesting looking spaceship. In the cockpit was a boy with spiky brown hair, and an anthropomorphic duck and dog.

"This is a new world," stated the boy, even though it was more to get things started rather than to make any particular point.

"Obviously," the duck, Donald, quacked irritated, "Think we should try this place?"

"Yeah, Donald, let's see what's on this world." affirmed the dog, Goofy. "What do you think Sora?"

Sora punched the air in enthusiasm, "Let's go for it!"

Donald pressed the disembark button which formed a light around each of them and vanished, carrying them with it.

They reappeared in front of the dark and scary manor. The wind whistled ominously about them. Tree branches formed frightening shadows on the ground.

"I think this place is scarier than Halloweentown," Sora shivered, "and I didn't think that was even possible."

Goofy returned the shiver, "Yeah, this place sure is spooky."

They talked amongst themselves, never noticing footsteps coming from behind, or shadows getting larger and larger.

"STUPEFY!"

Three red lights hit the trio. They never even saw it coming as they fell unconscious to the ground.

AN: I know it's short. But, it's an update at the very least. Hope you enjoyed. Oh, and this is taking place KH2-verse. I was gonna do it in the original Kingdom Hearts, but I think that's where I kept screwing up. So, if you've never played Kingdom Hearts, there will be plenty of spoilers in here for both it and number 2.


End file.
